Influenza is a public health concern, it results in economic burden, morbidity and even mortality. Influenza infection may result in a variety of disease states, ranging from sub-clinical infection through a mild upper respiratory infection and tracheobronchitis to a severe occasionally lethal viral pneumonia. The reasons for this wide spectrum of severity are explained by the site of infection and the immune status of the host. The most important characteristic of influenza, from the immunological point of view, is the rapid, unpredictable changes of the surface glycoproteins, haemagglutinin and neuraminidase, referred to as antigenic shifts and drifts. These changes lead eventually to the emergence of new influenza strains, that enable the virus to escape the immune system and are the cause for almost annual epidemics (Laver et al., 1980 and 1980a; Webster, 1982).
Immunization towards influenza virus is limited by this marked antigenic variation of the virus and by the restriction of the infection to the respiratory mucous membranes. The influenza vaccines currently available and licensed are based either on whole inactive virus, or on viral surface glycoproteins. These influenza vaccines fail to induce complete, long-term and cross-strain immunity.
Influenza virus comprises two surface antigens: neuraminidase (NA) and hemagglutinin (HA), which undergo gradual changes (shifts and drifts), leading to the high antigenic variations in influenza. HA is a strong immunogen and is the most significant antigen in defining the serological specificity of the different virus strains. The HA molecule (75-80 kD) comprises a plurality of antigenic determinants, several of which are in regions that undergo sequence changes in different strains (strain-specific determinants) and others in regions which are common to many HA molecules (common determinants).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,757 describes a synthetic vaccine against a plurality of different influenza virus comprising a suitable macromolecular carrier having attached thereto a peptide being an antigenic fragment of HA which is common to a plurality of different influenza virus strains. One of the described common determinants is the HA epitope 91-108 which is conserved in all H3 influenza subtype strains.
The nucleoprotein (NP) is located in the viral core and is one of the group specific antigens which distinguishes between influenza A, B and C viruses. In contrast to the HA, the NP is one of the most conserved viral proteins, being 94% conserved in all influenza A viruses. Influenza A virus NP-specific antibody has no virus neutralizing activity, but NP is an important target for cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) which are cross-reactive with all type A viruses (Townsend and Skehel, 1984). CTL recognize short synthetic peptides corresponding to linear regions of the influenza NP molecule (Townsend et al., 1985 and 1986).
PCT International Publication WO 93/20846 describes a synthetic recombinant vaccine against a plurality of different influenza virus strains comprising at least one chimeric protein comprising the amino acid sequence of flagellin and at least one amino acid sequence of an epitope of influenza virus HA or NP, or an aggregate of said chimeric protein. Following this approach, a synthetic recombinant anti-influenza vaccine based on three epitopes was found to be highly efficient in mice. This vaccine included HA 91-108, a B cell epitope from the HA which is conserved in all H3 strains and elicits anti-influenza neutralizing antibodies, together with a T-helper and CTL epitopes from the NP (NP 55-69 and NP 147-158, respectively), which induce MHC-restricted immune responses. Each of these epitopes was expressed in the flagellin of Salmonella vaccine strain. The isolated flagella were administered intranasally to mice, resulting in protection against viral infection (Levi and Arnon, 1996).